Awesome effect
by clarke.padraic
Summary: The galaxy is purged by reapers. Only one force can save them now. THE AWESOMENAUTS


Galaxy is purged in darkness as the reaper threat grows. Only one force can save them now. **THE AWESOMENAUTS .**

**I obviously don't own this stuff  
**This is my first story. Give me a shout out if there is any way I can do it better. Also first guy to do it FTW AND YES YES its not a tf2 crossover but currently they dont have any awesomenaut selection whatsoever so I did a game closest to it

**Chapter 1. Sheriff lonestar and the gang  
**Red team progressed through the ramps. Guarding bots from that pesky blue team. As if on time a blue mercenary launched himself at the progressing red robots. Yet just to find some sticks of dynamite beneath him labeled TNT which was the last thing he ever saw. sheriff lonestar chuckled and yelled "say partner you dun look so good" at the remains of the rest of the red team came out at the blue turret. This included lonestar, froggy G, Voltar, Yuri (the cosmonaut monkey FYI), Gnaw,Clunk , Mr smee, Leon, and so as the rest of red team (search it up because there is alot of awesomenauts i'm afraid). With red teams renewed for the turret didn't even stand a chance and red progress to the solar generator.

"Huh.. Another easy victory for red isn't that so my comrades" piped Yuri's translator in a russian accent "Yea no kiddin bro. Which reminds me I need to beam back. Smell you later guys" and with that a blue light surrounded froggy G and left without a trace back to red teams base.

5 minutes later

Red team was going to destroy the solar mining generator as blue team frantically tried to stop them however it was too late as an explosion and fire engulfed the generator sending a cheer from red team "magnifentie" chirped Voltar in his super heavy german accent. "Oh well people all in a crime days work right" vinne and spike said (I have you know that total biscuit voices this character which is why you should get this game)"Yea lets go back. Mr. Cuddles needs some nap time, don't you mr. cuddles" Raelynn piped up.

20 minutes later

Back on the red vessel the awesomenauts made themselves at home "So what do you think *burp* were going to do tomorrow" gnaw said in his usually disgusting manor. "The sames things we dzo everys nightz" said Leon in his french accent "well you people.. I just wanna get some shut I so good night and lonestar layed in his bed and dirfted off

5 hours in heroic time

"SAY what was that" yelled lonestar as another violent bump woke him up. He noticed the rest of red team was up as well rubbing there eyes "uh oh" said coco "With my time during cosmic surfing I think were like totally close to a worm hole and there violent cosmic waves" "Voltar" said leon "why is zis ship not turing around" "well according to my calculations the bots are only set to go one way and they are not programed to veer out of danger... Very badz mechanocz to save solar" "Were all going to die!" Yelled Yuri and he paced around the room back in forward in a panic sorta manner like a monkey in a cage "everyone hold on to something!" yelled lonestar and everyone did to try there best to survive the worm hole

Meanwhile on the normandy

"uh captain" Joker said on the intercom "you might want to have a look at this". Shepard sighed and then got out of his bed. Hopefully this was worth the trouble and time. He then progressed up the slow elevator to the front of the normandy where joker piloted the ship "what is it now Joker" Shepard "well i've detected a huge anomaly in the area" "The readings also suggest coming from it with high energy spikes in fact it looks even more superior then element zero" stated EDE. It was still hard for Shepard to take in that EDE had a body now "alright Joker lets go check it out. Im going to talk to the crew" Shepard said "YES SIR MY SIR, MY COMMANDER!(metro reference :D)"

Shepard just sighed and rolled his eyes. He then went to the briefing room to fill everybody in "alright people this is important. We just received markings of a strange anomoly with energy thats far more superior than element zero and were going to check it out eta 10 minutes to get there"

back to the AWESOMENAUTS!

lonestar, voltar and clunk rushed to the escape pods and so as the rest of the awesomenauts. lonestar and clunk got inside and then voltar worked on the controls and the escape pod shot out from the ship lonestar caught site of the other escape pods hopefully all of them survived from the crumbling ship. "welp that went well" lonestar says looking at the "half cup full" sorta expression "least we survived the worm hole" "yetz we do notz knowz where we are". The escape pod drifted aimlessly through space "hopefully someone will find our distress call" lonestar said then something caught his eyes

Meanwhile on the normandy

"Sir we have encountered a distress call from that shuttle should we hale them?" Shepard looked outside and sure enough he saw a bright red shuttle. "Can we get to them joker?" "Im trying sir but it looks as if its damaged" "okay hale it, if this is a trap

"never seen anything like it" said slowly walked up to it slowly with his team behind him. He slowly touched it and then the pod door slowly sprung open. The team stepped back. At first nothing happened but then suddenly a tiny probe looking thing came out and the team aimed its guns at it. It was a tiny mech with a single eye looking thing in the middle with these weird designs and it floated towards shepard and then sent out a blue light. Jacob asked "Shepard? What is it doing?" "I think its scanning me in some way" The probe then flew back into the pod and then a heavy german accent piped up in there. "are you sure alright then" and then a shadow appeared through the smoke of a tall thing. "come out slowly whoever you are." and then the strange form started coming out and the appearance which truly astounded Shepard. It was a very tall sorta figure but there were no legs as if he was floating but the most astound feature was his head. It was a brain in a glass sphere with three eyes. "What the hell is that thing" Jacob said "My, My Jacob thats no way to greet a gentlemen such as I"

The thing sorta reminded Shepard of those 1950's earth interpretations of aliens "how do you know Jacob." Shepard said "and what the hell are you." "well firstz off I canz notz tell you and I read it from the scanning commander Shepard" Shepard lowered his weapon and was surprised he get that off a single "scan" "comander we should have that thing tell us what it is" Miranda said "well I can not remember and I can hear you, oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself. My name iz Voltar" "Where did you come from?" Miranda asked well we came back from battle and we were on our way "Ah excellent. Gentleman you can come out."

AWESOMENAUT vision activated

Lonestar slowly came out of the pod. If voltar said was true then he and clunk would come out. And what met his eyes was 3 humans and Voltar having a discussion. "Clunk is impervious to situation.". "um er hey voltar you sure we can trust these people?" lonestar asked voltar "well this manz name is commondon Shepard and the two humans are Miranda and smiled, this calls for a new adventure for the AWESOMENAUTS. However will the awesomenauts come togethor? will there be peace between Shepards crew and the newcomers? Will Chell ever find the magical cake? probably not so stay tuned!

Support really helps out give me a shout if there is anything you want to improve this is my first story


End file.
